Alma Jinnai
Alma Jinnai (神内アルマ; Jinnai Aruma) is both Diana and Opal's human partner and the main antagonist of Jewelpet Tinkle. Profile Alma is the twin sister of Yuma and one of Fealina's twin children. Sometimes called the "strongest wizard in the Jewel Land" by Diana, she is a mysterious person who looks like Yuma except for the long braided hair at the back and the black outfit she wears. In the earlier episodes, she is either hiding in the shadows watching over Akari or she is seeing if she is able to do magic well, and her face is partially covered to prevent her identity to be revealed. Alma's face is revealed in episode 7, watching over Akari through a crystal ball. In episode 23, she is revealed to Akari and her friends alongside Diana. Both Yuma and Alma's mother died a long time ago during their childhood and Jewelina adopted her as her foster child. She then entrusted Halite and Moldavite to take care of her while in the Magic Academy. During that time, she didn't want to interact with everyone else around her or make new friends. She has overwhelming abilities and magical powers that can even rival Jewelina herself (it is later revealed that when Alma and Yuma are together, Alma's powers actually exceed those of Jewelina despite Yuma being a completely normal and magic-less boy), but her magic has a terrible side effect as it drains away her life force and using it continuously would result in her death. It was revealed further in Episode 24 that Alma was actually a girl after Opal used her Jewel Flash, letting Alma's black clothes change to a white dress. (She had taken on the appearance of a boy before because she felt stronger in that form). She and Yuma were once together but both of them were separated by Jewelina during childhood due to fear of awakening of the forbidden item, the Battest. Because she misunderstood the reason as to why she and Yuma were separated, Alma wants to use the item to take revenge on Jewelina, revive her mother, and let Yuma, Alma herself, and their mother live together again. During the Grand Prix Arc, it is shown that both she and Diana survived and entered the Jewel Star Grand Prix under the alias Laiya (ライヤ; Raiya). In her new Identity, her black hair is now colored white after absorbing some of the Battest's powers and somehow defeated both Hilde and Topaz during the preliminaries of the competition. During the Semi-Finals, she defeated and injured both Leon and Dian, resulting to her win. In the events of Episode 49, the power of the Battest finally awakens inside her body as she plans on eliminating not just Jewelina, but also Akari as well. In the end of Episode 51, she finally redeemed herself after sealing the Battest and reviving Diana, Opal and Fealina. And during Episode 52 it's showed that Fealina, Yuma and herself are finally living peacefully. Gallery 5656599393_afb9974570_m.jpg 313361_173616632723664_538898162_n.jpg 398974_207225312696129_2085522511_n.jpg alma19.jpg 2226403880.jpg 4758-1537038612.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters